Year One In the Snake Den
by WolfStar4Ev
Summary: Harry is beyond mad. He faced secrets, lies and betrayals, and unable to take it anymore, especially with all the guilt in him growing from the years of his childhood, he hatches a plan to send himself back in time to fix it all. But..not everything goes to plan. He lands in Slytherin, everyone hates him, and he finds out things he'd rather not have known. No romance till 3rd year.
1. Prologue

**_This is a new story, but I kinda got the idea off of the author, though I can't remember which one. So, if this sounds like something you've done, sorry for possibly taking the idea from you, I guess?_**

 ** _I do not own the Universe Of Harry Potter._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think!_**

 ** _Prologue, I guess, that is titled, 'Rash Decisions Of time'._**

 ** _More of a generalish Pov._**

Harry sighed in frustration, running a hand over his face. "Why?!" he yelled once more, again receiving no response. " _Tell me_ why you would do this!" he barked. He looked into brilliant green orbs so like his own, yet not. His were filled to the brim with betrayal, and the fiery haired woman in front of him, her eyes were sparkling with unshed years. An older look-a-like version of him was looking at him in anger. Most likely for yelling at his beloved. But he didn't care right now.

"Because," the woman broke off with a slight sob. "Honey, we-we didn't want to have to deal with all of that. We heard the pro-prophecy, and we _knew_ it was just going to be us. We knew. We didn't want to get hurt, but we would have if we ke-kept you..." her voice died off as waves of magic rolled off him.

"I was your _son!"_ he yelled back. "Your _son._ Does that mean nothing?" his voice, which had slowly started to go down, broke in the middle of the sentence. He waved his wand at her, not backing down, even as she held what was supposed to be his brother, who looked to be but a few months old. His supposed to be sister, who looked of about ten, was holding onto her dad tightly, looking at Harry with wide eyes. Eyes of a scared child. He couldn't fault the children, but he damn _well_ could fault the grownups.

The grownups-his mom and dad. Or, the people who were _supposed_ to be his parents. And they might've been-if they were dead. But, since they are alive, and were hiding from him, he couldn't help but hate them. And hate them he did. With a deep, dark, _passion_.

"Harold James Potter," James Potter snapped at him. He flinched at the use of his middle name. "Just calm down, and do not take that tone of voice with your mother!"

Harry's eyes grew hard, the green in them glowing like the curse that kills. _"What mother?"_ he snarled in a tone with an edge of viciousness. "My mother died _twenty-six years ago_!" he pointed at Lily Potter, "She- _she_ is no mother of mine! She lost that chance when she faked a death and 'forgot' about me for twenty some odd years. She lost it when the only way I was going to find out that she was alive was by doing snooping! And the same goes for you, James Potter." with that, he turned on his heel and fled, letting the other aurors take care of them.

"I can't believe them," he muttered under his breath. "It's almost impossible, I swear. I need to find Luna." If he found Luna, she would know what to do. But he already had a pretty good idea of what he was going to do.

When he got to the house he shared with Luna, he quietly closed the door, so as not to startle anything. "Luna, you here?" he called questioningly.

"In the kitchen!" she said, her dreamy voice floating through the air. I walked in to see her making some kind of cake, mixing the batter.

"Oh, do I have a lot to tell you," I said tiredly. She looked at me seriously, and nodded in acknowledgement. I took that as I sign to go ahead, so I did. I told her everything. From Blaise Zabini, who'd helped me out in the first place, to me finding out my parents were alive. I tried not to keep anything out, knowing that she should know just as much as I do.

"Oh, Harry!" Luna said, losing the dreaminess in her voice. "The fates told me _something_ bad would happen, but not even I could have imagined it would be anything such as this! I-I don't even know what to say..."

"Luna," I said, effectively cutting off what she was going to say next. "I think...I think I'm going to do it. You know, what we talked about." she bowed her head in acknowledgement.

"You must do what you must do. I will miss you of course, but I won't stop you from leaving." Luna looked into my eyes. "Harry, just make sure that what you are deciding on right now is not just a rash decision because of what you learned."

"Luna! We've been discussing this for years, it is _not_ a rash decision. And even if some of it _was_ from rash decision, well, I will have done what needed to be done, anyway. And we have plans to the bone of what to do when a situation arises. We even have some ideas of what to do with unexpected changes. Please just...Help me with this. Don't make me think I'm making the wrong decision." she looked away, then back at me, obviously mulling something over.

"I love you Lu. Hopefully I'll get you in the next timeline, as well. I can only hope, though, can't I? It might feel weird though, as I will have the mentality of an older person." I sighed, slowly letting the breath out, as I closed my eyes. I held back a wave of tears as I realized, for the first time, what it would _truly_ be like to leave.

No Luna (possibly no love), going back to the Dursley's, having to see that cursed man again, and...of all the horrors, acting like he truly _knew next to nothing_!

Though...this time, he would be able to properly excel in all his classes, which he hadn't been able to do before what with everything going on, and his fear of the Dursley's if he had beat their innocent little Dudder's in anything academic. The thought made Harry snort out loud, earning a confused look from Luna. Duddley was anything _but_ little.

"Just thinking about my life thus far," Harry said in answer to Lu's unasked question. Her nod told him she understood. "Since this is our last night together...can we do something special?"

Luna looked at him with a tiny smirk looking weird on her normally dreamy face. "I've had something planned since we started thinking about this," she said quietly, before practically dragging him out of the room, and the house all together.

 ** _So, please tell me what you think. Remember, reviews are much appreciated, and make me want to continue on for all of you sooner._** ** _Sorry it's so short, it is more of a prologue, you know? And sorry if the English is bad...I grew up learning many languages, and it is hard for me to keep them straight in the writing process._**

 ** _Just over a thousand words, if you're wondering._**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hello, and welcome to the second chapter of this story. I'm kind of mad right now, because my computer turned off on me, and totally deleted all my work!**_

 _ **I do not own Harry Potter.**_

 ** _Just Review and tell me what you think, and if you have any suggestions..._**

 _**"Parseltongue"**_

 ** _I know the snake is bigger in Canon, but I shortened it for my Fanon._**

 ** _Harry's "Introduction" to the Wizarding World_**

 ** _Harry's Pov, obviously._**

 ****I woke with blinding pain flashing through my body. Groaning, I sat up, and looked around. I bumped my head in the darkness of the room, jumping after hearing a rapping on the door.

"Up! Get up!" my aunt yelled at me, before locks slid open. I blinked blearily in the cupboard, wondering where I could be, before it all came crashing around me. I was back at the Dursley's again! And, if my memory proved correct, then it was the day of Dudley's birthday. "Now!" my aunt screeched.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered under my breath. "Have to have everything perfect." I got dressed into an old pair of Dudley's clothes, wrinkling my nose slightly; I'd forgotten how gross they were. I made my way out, not hurrying, but not dallying either. I went as slowly as I dared. When I heard my uncle and cousin thundering down the stairs, I sped up my pace slightly. Ugh, I had to cook for them, the lazy asses.

"Hurry up, freak!" my cousin yelled, as I set about making eggs, bacon, pancakes, and muffins. When the breakfast was done, I stood in the corner like I used to do after serving them. This was certainly going to be a fun few weeks in waiting for Hogwart's.

They talked while eating, quite a gross spectacle, really. They were discussing where to put me. I knew where this conversation went already. "Ms. Figg is unable to take him. And I don't want to impose him onto Marge, Vernon, don't be ridiculous. You know she hates the boy!" Harry rolled his eyes, thinking that at least it was a mutual hatred. "I just don't know what to do with him!"

"You could leave me here!" Harry offered, helpfully if he did say so himself.

Petunia scoffed, "Yeah, and come back to ruins? I think not! I think we'll have to take him with us, Vernon. Lock him in the car, if you wish."

"Absolutely not!" Vernon replied, with his face turning a slight red. "It's brand new! Did you not see it? How could you even suggest that?!"

"Then I think we'll have no choice but to bring him!" she replied just as heatedly as he.

"Fine," he sighed. "But any funny business from you, and you'll be locked in the cupboard for a week!" Vernon said, rounding on Harry.

Harry discreetly rolled his eyes. "Yes, uncle Vernon."

By this time Dudley was copping the fit about his presents. "There are only thirty-six!" he yelled. "Last year I had thirty-seven!" Harry zoned them out as Petunia assured him that they would get him thirty-eight soon. She pointedly looked at Harry, as he never got any presents.

They were ushered out of the house, by a still red faced Vernon, and into the car. Harry himself was shoved roughly in, and lost balance, chin catching slightly on the door.

I bit my lip at the slight burning sensation. It was nothing like this morning, when my whole body felt as though it was dipped in Basilisk Venom, so I just ignored it, not deeming it important enough. The trip was mostly silent, with just Dudley and Piers talking every so often on the way. When we finally arrived, I was warned once again by my uncle, but just smirked as he turned around. I would make this trip hell for him, as long as I could get away with doing it.

We walked around for only half an hour, before my cousin was complaining of being being tired. As usually happened, my aunt bent to the beck and call of him, so we settled down, and went to the first ice cream parlor that we could find. My cousin, of course, got the biggest ice cream, along with Piers. While I could tell my aunt was about to order the least expensive, I quickly butt in, ordering a medium PB fudge with Orange Serbert and a sugar cone. My aunt sent me a quick glare as she paid for the cones, but she obviously knew she couldn't refute that with out raising unwanted questions. Since I was technically a kid in this timeline right now, I sent her a little smirk. I did deserve a little kiddish moments, as I've never _really_ been a kid.

My aunt was glaring at me for the rest of the time, until we got to the Reptilian House, where she stopped at the door's. She didn't want to go in because she was afraid of snakes. And thing's that slithered. Or crawled. Or flew. Or...Well, anything, really. I couldn't stop the smirk that wanted to be on my features as I passed through the doors. While I obviously couldn't remember everything of my younger years, this was one thing I could never forget, even if I wanted to.

I just had to make sure to use 'accidental magic' to get it done. I went over to stand by the big snakes cage as Dudley left it, and started talking to the snake, being careful not to be seen. When the Boa Constrictor nodded to giving a scare to Dudley and his friend, I cautiously dropped the glass, careful to make sure to have it reappear in a few seconds, not long enough for anyone to notice. I could tell when people noticed her, not by turning around, but by the screams sounding all throughout the room. When the snake was finished, she slithered over to me, and nodded appreciatively.

 _**"Thaaaaank yooooooouuuuu."**_ I nodded.

 _**"You can go now,"**_ I said after I looked around and didn't see anyone else.

The snake did a good impression of biting her lip. _**"I hafe nowhereeee tooooo gooooo...**"_ I sighed slightly, looking around once again. People should be showing up soon.

 _**"Hop on,"**_ I said with a small frown, holding my arm out. _**"And don't talk, please. No one can know I have you."**_

 _**"Offff Courssseeeee."**_

I walked out of there, mixed in the chaos of the crowd of people still running from the 'elusive' snake. I could feel the Boa Constrictor snuggled tightly around my stomach, as I tried to delay finding the Dursley's. Eventually, though, I felt a beefy hand grab my arm in a hold sure to leave bruises. I turned slightly, and saw the red face of Vernon Dursley. "Car. Now." he grunted out, pulling me along tightly behind him. I struggled to keep up, lest I break my arm from him. It was hard work, though, with him being like a horse then. He practically threw me in the car as he and Petunia got in in the front, and Dudley and Piers got in after me.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath, not loud enough for anyone else to hear. When we got back to the house of Four Privet Drive, my uncle grabbed my arm again, and forced me into my cupboard.

"Rest...Cupboard...Week..." he was mumbling things along the way that I couldn't understand well. I only caught the minimal amount of words, but, then, I wasn't really paying attention well. Over the next week, my relatives kept their word, and I was only let out once a day for the bathroom, and only got bread, cheese, and water, twice a day. If I was lucky. I didn't mind though. I liked being skinny, and if I ate a bunch of crap, I would be a fat ass. I scowled slightly. I wasn't that big a fan of cheese, though.

The wait was a long one, until I could get out of the cupboard. But I spent most of my time seeing if I was still as good at magic as I was in the other timeline.

It turned out that I was. I could do everything that I could before, and I could even do some better. It seems as though I got the magic I had before I went back in time-which was quite a lot-and the magic that was already building up in this time. As far as I could tell, I could do any spell in the book, and barely tire my magic resources.

I also talked to the snake a lot. She didn't have a name at first, but then we decided on a name together-Speranza. It was Italian for hope, because I wanted as much as I could get for this timeline. It should be better, though, because now I knew what an old, manipulative coot that the Headmaster is. And I know the truth of my parent's, unlike before. My nostrils flared slightly in anger, before I heard a rapping on the door.

"Up!" Petunia's voice rang out sharply. "Up! Now!" the bolts slid in the door. "Time to make your living! I want a good breakfast ready in an hour!" Harry got up and dressed as slowly as he dared, then rushed into the kitchen, and started cooking without thinking about it. He'd picked up a lot of things in his few years since winning the war, and one of them was cooking. He was a master chef, now, and he accepted that title with proud. He loved being able to cook.

He bit his lip sharply when he noticed he was cooking something Petunia never taught him. He glanced around, and saw Petunia eyeing the food with her beady little eyes. He was making Fruit Muffins and a Red Flannel Hash.

When he was finished, he served his aunt a small portion with a light tea and a bit of brandy, his uncle and cousin enough food to feed six men with a coffee for the older, and a cup of cocoa for the child. As for himself...well, he got a piece of dry toast. But that was also no surprise, of course. It's not like any of this mattered, he would be going to Hogwarts in a few months time, then he would be able to eat nearly anything.

Harry passed the next few weeks until his birthday moping about, cleaning everything his aunt and uncle commanded him to, without a single complaint. Or, at least, a single _voiced_ complaint. And was a kid (in the physical aspect), so of course he had complaints. What kid didn't after all? A few days before his birthday, Harry got up to get the mail when he was yelled at to do so. When he got to the mail slot, he looked on the floor and saw it. His ticket out of here, and back to his friends who didn't exactly know they were friends yet...Hm. He sounded crazy just _thinking_ it...If he told anyone, he'd be put in a long time ward in Mungo's for sure.

Harry quickly took the letter, thanking Merlin for his over-sized clothes, as he stuffed it in. He took up the rest of the mail, looking through it, sorting the stuff that was junk mail, bills, and for other purposes. He handed the other purposes to Vernon, threw the junk mail in the trash, and put the bills on the counter for later. When breakfast was over, Harry rushed into his cupboard, and relished in the feeling of having a magical letter given to him. He would have to fake it up tomorrow, of course. Act as if he'd never found the thing before then, but he...well, he really wanted to just feel a part of the the society for one day, in this otherwise horrid summer. His chores were done shortly before his uncle got home, for which he was grateful, so he made a random meal. He took in the calmness, embracing it for as long as it lasted. As if on cue, Dudley ran into the kitchen, shoving him against the burner, and Harry heard a car door slam from the drive. Heavy feet thudded against the ground, as a whale sized man walked up the stairs. When he walked into the house, his face was red as ever, made even brighter by the anger in his eyes.

"It's all your fault! You freak!" Vernon brought a heavy fist across him, which skimmed his shoulder enough to hurt. Harry didn't even bother trying to duck. Consequences would only be worse if he had.

Petunia walked into the room at that moment, her long neck stretching as she took a deep breath. "Vernon, honey! What's wrong? Did something bad happen?" she shot an accusing glare at Harry, as though it was his fault..

"That-that freak! He made me lose one of the best clients we've had!" Vernon thundered, literally shaking with his rage.

Another glare was shot my way by my aunt. "Cupboard. Now," she barked. I hurriedly turned off all the equipment, rushing to my cupboard. I sat there for a while, puzzling. I didn't really recall this part from before, but somethings were going to change, of course. Me just going back in time changed more than anyone would be able to guess.

I wasn't fed anything that night, though I can't say that wasn't expected. I wasn't fed anything the next morning, either, I just had to make the breakfast, and stand there, watching while they rubbed it in my face, that I didn't have any food and they did. When I was yelled at to get the mail again, I rushed as fast as I could, making sure not to make it seem like I was in any hurry. I grabbed the letter from inside the jeans I was wearing, and grabbed the other ail that was there. I sorted the mail again, handing it off, before making it seem like I had a great discovery with the letter I was holding.

"Hey!" Dudley yelled, as I'd predicted. "Harry's got something! And he's opening it!"

Vernon and Petunia looked up, then Vernon made a grab for it. "What do you think you're doing, huh? It's not like anyone would be writing a freak such as yourself!" Vernon looked at the letter in his hand, then the seal holding the letter together. His face went white, as recognition lit up his features, before turning red, as he barked at Dudley and I to get out.

 _Bang._ The sound rattled around the little shack. It was a few days later, and after continuously getting letters, Vernon had lost it. At first, he'd moved Harry out of his bedroom, then he'd made them go on the little road trip, and now after a hotel didn't work they were stuck on a tiny island with a little shack just seconds before his birthday. Harry could remember all this as clearly as though it was yesterday, from the other time.

 _Bang. Bang. Bang._ The noise came again, and again. If Harry hadn't known better, he would've been as scared as the Dursley's, or his first time around. But this time he knew- _BANG,_ the door flew off it's hinges. Caught by the shadows, was a tall man who went by the name of Hagrid. He sighed, and felt the boa constrictor rap even more tightly around him in fright. He guessed he ought to at least seem scared to those watching. So Harry put on a scared face as Vernon walked forward, gun in hand. Harry had to stifle a snort. A lot of good that would do.

"I demand you leave at once!" Vernon snarled. "You are breaking and entering!" Hagrid just grunts before sitting on the couch, nearly breaking it in half. "I have a gun I'm not afraid to use!" Hagrid stood up, pulling on all his height, towering over everyone in the room. He grabbed the gun, knotting it into a pretzel. Harry watched as Hagrid looked past Vernon to Dudley.

"My! I haven' seen yeh, since yeh was a babe, Harry, but yeh're a bit more'long th'n I'd expected. More so in'ye middle." Hagrid chuckled softly.

Dudley looked beyond scared, as he stuttered out, "I-I'm not H-harry."

Harry bit his lip, appearing to be scared, "I-I am."

Hagrid turned around, looking straight at him. "Well O' course yeh are! yeh look like'n copy of yeh're pa, 'cept with yeh're ma's eyes."

Harry looked at the big man with wide, wondering eyes, "You-you knew my parents?"

Hagrid looked startled, "Well, O' course I did!" he rooted around in his pockets. "And happy birt'day, harry! I bak'd yeh a cake here som'where. I might'a sat on it at some point, but it'll be good as e'er." Hagrid pulled out a slightly squished cake in a box. Harry felt real tears come to his eyes. Whether this was the first time he was living this or not, this was still the first person he could remember actually caring about him.

"Thank you!" Harry opened the box, and saw that the cake spelled out 'Happee Birthdae Harry'.

"No' e'eryday one turns eleven, is it?" Hagrid turns to the fireplaces, with burnt chip bags resting inside. He raised his eyebrows, before standing in front of it, mixing around, before pulling back. Harry stared with his mouth open at the blazing fire where there was nothing just moments prior. Wow, he'd be a fantastic actor by the time the years out, if he'd have to keep lying about everything.

Speranza shifted a little under my baggy clothes. _**"is this the magic man you were speaking of earlier?"**_ she questioned eagerly. I hissed back a quiet yes, before shushing her. I couldn't be found out this time around, unless it was on my own terms.

Hagrid and I spoke for much longer, after he'd given my cousin a tail. I "found out" about magic, and that my parents didn't actually die in a car crash. He told me the name of Voldemort in a quiet hush, telling me to not speak his name, and that everyone spoke of him in fear. Not me, I would never. I didn't even really fear his name in the last timeline. The only time I'd ever said You-Know-Who, was when it was actually appropriate.

We finally fell asleep an hour or two later, with plans to go to Diagon Alley the next day.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Sorry, sorry, sorry, for taking almost a month to update, I promise to not let myself have writers block for that long ever again!**_

 _ **And you know what the worst part was? This is mostly a filler (of when Harry goes to Diagon Alley!). Like...honestly. I really am sorry. I'll try and get another up soon, to make up for it.**_

 _ **Plz enjoy, and don't hate on me.**_

 _ **Tell me what you think!**_

Diagon Alley was...well, the only word he could use to describe it was busy. It looked so similar, yet different to the last time he'd gone, almost twenty years in the future. It made him...made him want to cry. An onslaught of memories that he'd tried to suppress came crashing back ever so forcefully. Death Eaters. People who meant so much to him, dead because of him. Tears threatened to make their way past his eyes, but he did not allow them to. He just squeezed them shut for a moment longer, before opening them, and turning to Hagrid in an excited manner. "Wow!" he said quickly. "This place looks amazing!" if Hagrid heard the false note in Harry's voice, he didn't show it. "How...?" he trailed off before running forward a bit. "Hagrid!" Harry said, remembering he ought to question it. "How am I supposed to buy all this stuff?! I do not have any money, and you heard what the Dursley's had said!" he looked up at Hagrid, as though he had all the answers.

Hagrid puffed out his chest slightly, as Harry had remembered Percy doing in school many times. "Not ter worry, Harry," Hagrid said. "See tha' whi'e build'n' over there?" Hagrid pointed to the extravagant white building that Harry knew well. He was, after all, a friend of the goblins. He corrected that thought in his head, he had been a friend of the goblins in the past, future, whatever.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Tha' righ' there is the gobl'ns b'nk. Nasty lot o' creatures they are," Hagrid said, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

I flared my nostrils briefly before replying, "Why is that?" I asked mildly.

"Ru'e buggers, th' lot o' 'em. Wouldn' kno' a please from thank yeh, I'd 'spect." I rolled my eyes, not deeming that comment fit enough to criticize. As we walked into the goblins bank, I looked around, amazed, as it was hard not to be, even after all of these years.

"Wow," I breathed, mainly for Hagrid's benefit. But also because it has changed in the future, because of the war, and the whole riding-a-dragon thing.

I bit my lip slightly to hold in my laughter at that memory. While I may have many depressing memories in Diagon Alley, I had many funny ones as well. We walked past a goblin, whom I recognized to be FangGrappler, and I bowed slightly. The goblin looked startled before bowing back in the slightest manner. We made our way over to the Tellers.

"Now, don' min' 'em," Hagrid said, startling me a bit. "You jus' gotts'ta be firm, an' direct. Jus' tell 'em wha' yeh wan'."

"Why?" I asked, wanting his opinion on this.

"Becau'e," Hagrid started. "They won' listen ter yeh othe'wise," he said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And maybe it was-to the bigoted, and prejudiced. I glanced at Hagrid as we waited in line. Or ones who were weaker minded, and just listened to what others said.

"Have you ever tried?" I asked earnestly. "Have you ever tried just...being nice to them?"

Hagrid gave me an incredulous stare, "O' course not. Dumbledore told me so 'imself." I clenched my hands into fists. That old senile man ruined my life, and he's practically brainwashing everyone to believe him. I was hardly going to play nice this time around.

"Who's Dumbledore?" I wondered if anyone could see through my façade...

"On'y the most po'erful wizard around," I held back a snort. Now I was the most powerful wizard around...and still growing magical resources. "An', lucky fer yeh, he's the headmas'er o' the school!" Yeah, lucky all right.

"Oh, cool!" I said excitedly. When another Teller called out 'next', I saw that we were next in line. "Hagrid...can I please go into my vault by myself." When Hagrid looked doubtful, I continued. "It's just...I don't know." I made my eyes really big, so they'd get watery. "This is usually done with parents, and-and, if I can't have them...I'd want to go alone. You do understand, don't you?" Hagrid nodded, his own eyes looking watery as well. "And, didn't you say you had...other important business to take care of? You can do that, while I'm down there. Then...we can meet by the doors after?"

"Oh, a'right! Here's yer key," Hagrid handed me the key, and I went off to the teller alone with a quick thank you. I felt kind of bad about tricking Hagrid, but...I didn't know much about how much Dumbledore trusted him, or anything of the sort. I couldn't afford to take any risks this early into the game.

"My name's Ragnok, how may I help you?" the voice sounded entirely too bored.

"Hello, Ragnok. A pleasure to meet you." the goblin looked surprised for a second, before nodding.

"As you, Mr...?"

"Potter, Harry Potter."

"Right, so, how may I help you?" he sounded more interested now. Probably mostly from my name, as I am rich, but I hoped part of it was also because I was being nice, when people normally weren't.

"I'd like to see my Trust Vault, please. The key is right here, of course."

"Saybo! Bring Mr. Potter herre down to Vault 687!" he barked. "Now!" another goblin came out of the back, bowed, and waved for Harry to follow him. I did so, rushing to keep up.

Just before we got onto the cart we were going to take, I turned to him and asked, "So...Saybo, is it possible to learn the language of goblin? Gobbledegook, I believe it is called." the goblin paused for a moment obviously stunned. He studied me a moment before getting on the cart.

"It is as possible as learning any other language, I believe, Mr. Potter. Though, this is probably a bit harder."

"Of course, with such an amazing language. Do you have any books you can recommend that might help me? For anything, maybe not even just this?" he nodded slowly.

"Yes, I do have quite a number of books, if you have something so I could write them all down while you are getting your money." At this point, he started the cart. I got a smile on my face, I'd always loved the ride.

I got a sheet of paper from my pocket, with a pen, and set them on the seat when Saybo stopped the cart. We got out, and he opened the Vault, and went back into the cart. I walked into the vault, and not looking around, or anything, I grabbed as much as I could fit into my hand, and put it into a bag I'd gotten and put an undetectable extension charm on, and shoved it in. I put every last galleon, knut and left one sickle. I'd found out, before coming to this timeline, that every piece of money I took was replaced for the next school year at the end of the year. I was furious that I hadn't known that before.

When I walked out of my Vault, I hopped onto the cart cheerily next to Saybo. "I've got your list for you, sir," he said pleasantly.

"Thank you Saybo," we had just arrived at our destination, so I got off the cart with him. I bowed deeply before we left that area, "May your dreams be filled with gold."

"As should your Vaults, as should your Vaults." I smiled on the way out, my green orbs lighting up at the fact that Saybo was being nice to me, Saybo, nice to a wizard! I was making accomplishments already. I met Hagrid at the doors to the white building, and greeted him nicely, with a huge smile still on my face.

"It's filled, Hagrid! Filled with gold! And Saybo told me how the Wizard currency works, and it sounds, just...I can't even think of a word for it!" Hagrid beamed at my smile.

"Tha' is grea', Harry. Now, should be gettin' ter our shoppin'. Don' wanna be too long, wit' the t'ing fer Dumbledore." Harry's smile fell a bit.

"Of course, Hagrid." We walked along the path to the trunk shop in silence, not saying anything until the door chimed. One of the clerks in the shop came out from behind the counter with a friendly smile.

"Hello. Is there anything I can help you with?" he had a huge smile on his face that was slightly unnerving.

"Can I get a specialized trunk, please?" he nodded his head.

"What would you like the trunk to be like?"

"Five compartments. A smaller one just for potion stuff, a big catalog one for books, a large sized one for clothes, a regular sized one for things that have no specific category, and a small one for animal food, thank you. Umm...I'd like to hae protection spells on it, please. A simple locking charm as the outermost one, next protection to be one that turns the person hand green and red, and the next protection I would like as a passworded, and the last I would like to be by pricking my finger and testing my blood. Can you do that for me?" at a simple nod from the shopkeeper, he moved on. "How long will it take?"

"A day at the least, not to mention the other ones..."

I narrowed my eyes, "How long for Harry Potter?"

The man's eyes widened as recognition kicked in, and he looked at my scar, mouth hung open in awe. "Just three hours. I could put you to the top of the list, if you would like!" oh, how sadly easy this was.

"That would excellent, yes. I'll be back then, maybe a little later, depending on how long this school shopping will take." I glanced back at Hagrid, who was waiting at the door. "Hagrid," I said sweetly, walking over. "Why don't you get a drink, and stay there for a while. I'll be perfectly safe on my own, with all these people around to watch for anything unusual." Ugh. Hagrid still looked undecided. "Never mind, I guess," I said dejectedly. I know how hard your job can be, and I just want to be able to help you out anyway I can...But, it's okay if you just want to keep walking, when I could just meet you at the Leaky in a little over three hours."

Hagrid looked conflicted for a few moments more before he left the shop, with my promise of being at the Leaky then.

I let a smirk grace my lips as I walked out the door to the shop. I walked down the alley, glancing around, before walking into Ollivander's. "Harry Potter," came the mystical voice. I'd been expecting it this time, so I didn't jump. "I've been wondering when I'd be seeing you. I still remember your parents in here, for their first wand, like it was yesterday. For your mother, it was-"

"Don't," Harry cut him off. "It just...still hurts so much. What happened, and everything..." and he wasn't lying. It still did hurt. Just...not for the reasons one might think.

"I understand...It never is easy losing one's parents. Even if you think you hate them, you love them more than you know..." his eyes took on an even cloudier look than usual, before he blinked, and it disappeared.

"Er..." Harry said blankly. "Yes, yes. That...Can I just get my wand? I would actually like two. One made specially by you, and the other one that is already made in this store." Ollivander nodded, before having his tape measure Harry. Ollivander came back as it was measuring between his nostrils, and snapped his fingers, making it stop. Many were tried again, and I ended up with the same wand as before-11 inches long, made of holly, with a phoenix feather as it's core. When that was completed, Ollivander led me to a completely new room that was concealed well, filled with jars upon jars of things.

"Walk around the room, Mr. Potter. If you feel a tug, please follow it. I will be waiting outside, as me being here could interfere. I will see you then. Just call when you are sure there is no more." With that, he walked out, leaving me alone with all this priceless stuff. I did as he bade, and startled when I felt like there was a string attached to my bellybutton. I followed the string to a jar full of unicorn hair. When the string pulled me again, after I'd picked up the jar, I landed at Thestral hair. Which confused me. Shouldn't I only get one core? I was even more confused when I landed at Basilisk Venom and then Phoenix Tears. Walking around again, I landed on a wood called 'invisible wood', which I could not see, but could feel the weight of. Then I landed at Elder wood, and finally Sterling Wood. I called out, not feeling any more strings trying to jerk me anywhere.

When Ollivander came in and saw everything, his face was a puzzle of shock. "This can't be..." he murmured to himself.

"What can't be, sir?" I found myself asking.

"This many precious mixtures has only been done by one other in my time..."

I felt a faintness coming over me, "Who, sir?"

He shook his head, "The one that give you that scar."

"Wait," I said. "I thought...I thought this was the wand he'd gotten...?"

"Oh, my...yes, yes. He got two as well, though, it wasn't widely known. In fact, I suspect only a select few knew anything of it." This wasn't making sense. If he had another, why hadn't he used it against Harry before? "Though, I also suspect that it broke some time ago. When a wand of such power breaks...the consequences will be very dire. There was an unnamed explosion a bit ago, never found out what happened, though. Or...were never able to confirm it, more like."

My eyebrow's raised in surprise. "When should it be finished?"

"In a week's time."

"I will hope to be back then. If not, then you will hold it for me, correct?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter. But, right now, that wand you are holding will cost seven galleons." I handed over the money, leaving the store. I went to the bookstore next. I bought way more than I needed, definitely including the huge lot Saybo had suggested for me, as I loved reading now.

Then I went to Madam Malkin's, smirking as I saw that Draco Malfoy was standing there. His snobbish nose was in the air as I walked through the chiming doors. As Madam Malkin rushed me to a stool, I decided to try talking to Draco.

"Hogwarts too?" I asked like I didn't know. He nodded slightly. "That's nice. What house are you hoping to be in?"

"Slytherin. My whole family has been. I think I'd leave if I got put in Hufflepuff, wouldn't you?"

"I don't know about leave..." I said. "But, I probably would ask to be switched."

"Wouldn't blame you, either," Draco's nose stuck further in the air. "What house are you hoping for?"

"Oh, maybe Ravenclaw. I don't really know."

"Well, I guess Ravenclaw's okay. But imagine being put in Gryffindor! The horror!" Harry bristled a little.

"Oh, I don't know. Being brave is better than some qualities." Draco let out an uncharacteristic snort.

"If you say so! Oh, look," he said, pointing to the window. "My father. Would you like to join us?" he asked, hopping down off the stool. If he was going to play the game, he might as well play it right.

"Sure," I said, right before senior Malfoy walked in. I turned to Rosmerta, "Hogwarts Robes, Formal Robes, Informal Robes, and whatever else you might think would be useful. Any colors you think would be flattering, as you do know best. Should I pay now, or when I get it?"

"Oh, deary, you can just pay when you come in."

"Is a week from now okay for me to pick it up?" she nodded. "Please, just put it down as H. Will you remember my face?"

"A handsome thing like you? Of course!" she pinched my cheek before I turned, saying goodbye as I walked out of the door.

"Hello, Mr...?" I trailed off. "Sorry, I was never told what his name was..."

"Draco," the young blonde said quickly. "Draco Malfoy. And this is my father, Lucius Malfoy." I nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy." I turned to Draco with a small smirk on my face. "And you, too, Draco. Draco Malfoy." he blushed slightly at my words, his only indication of discomfort to someone he didn't know. Ha. But I did know him. Merlin, I would definitely be milking this.

"So, Mr...H?" Lucius sneered, ending in a question.

"Oh, yes, sir. That is all you need to know about me," I gave him a cheeky smirk.

"Well, then, would you like to join us?"

"I'm supposed to meet Hagrid in just under 3 hours, sir."

"Of course, of course. So, join us until then?"

"With pleasure," Mrs. Malfoy walked up then, regal posture brilliant as ever.

"Narcissa," Lucius said curtly. "I've just invited Mr. H to finish his shopping with us. If that is okay?"

"Of course," she said. "What do you still have to get?"

"My books, and potions supplies, Ma'am."

"Great," she nodded. "I just came from the book store, but we can go there for a little while, after going to the Apothecary, if Mr...H...requires it."

I let a little smile cross my features, "That sounds brilliant, Miss!"

"Glad you approve." She started walking in the direction of the Apothecary, with the rest of us a step behind. We each got the 'Slytherins' packet-which I'd found out about years after school-and a cauldron. I told the Malfoy's I had to get something, and when I left them, I grabbed many different good ingredients, and another cauldron, for my own personal things. I shrunk them down to hide them from the Malfoy's, and walked quickly to get to the front of the store. I smiled as I reached them, and walked out the door. We walked at a brisk pace to the book store.

The most time was definitely spent there. I went from aisle to aisle, picking up every book on Saybo's list, and way more. I got all the books that I needed for school as well as countless others. Draco's jaw was practically dropped as he saw all the books I was getting. I smirked at him. You could never have too much knowledge. People who thought you could, are sorely mistaken, and I would laugh at them until the day they die. Not to sound harsh, or anything.

A soft cough from behind me caught my attention. I turned to see Mrs. Malfoy standing there, looking slightly amused under her mask. "Are you ready to go?"

"Right. I'll just pay for these then..." I smiled sheepishly, and hurried to the front of the store. I got a raised eyebrow as I paid over 100 galleons for the books alone. Ha. I feel like this must be what it's kind of like for Hermione. "I'm ready."

I made my way, with the Malfoy's, to the ice cream store. Florean Fortescue's is definitely a place I'd missed a lot. I ordered the magic swirl, and dug in as soon as I got it, like a crazed man who hadn't had anything to eat in a while. I knew my manners were atrocious, but I couldn't really bring myself to care, as I really hadn't had much to eat in a while. I could see the three Malfoy's glancing over at each other in surprise. I made myself stop.

"I'm sorry," I sniffed slightly, rubbing an eye. "I just...My home life is hard. And we've...Well, we've not got the money. Well, we hadn't before I found out magic was real. When I did, I found that my birth family was rich!" I made my eyes glow slightly in excitement. I was almost surprised by my proficiency in acting stuff. Maybe this could be a new career path...? Haha, no.

I saw their sympathetic expressions. "Please, please don't do that..." I closed my eyes tightly. "Everyone does that, but it only makes it worse." I coughed. "Would you...would you like it if everyone was always giving you sympathetic expressions because of the house you live in, or the shabby clothes you wear...?" I could tell I was actually getting to them. I looked at my watch. Has it really been three hours already? "Oh! I've got to go. I'm supposed to pick up my trunk, and then go to Hagrid!" The elder Malfoy made a face, before hiding it.

"Do you wish us to escort you?"

"Oh, no, that's quite all right." I started walking away from them, "I'll see you on the platform, though, and quite possibly sooner?" With their nods, I walked off. I made it to the trunk shop in five minutes, and acquired my trunk. I then went to Hagrid.

"A'right there Harry?" he asked me.

I smiled brightly, "Of course, Hagrid! And, I was thinking...Since I know the area around London like the back of my hand, why don't I just escort myself back home? You should probably get that...package to Dumbledore soon, anyway. Who knows what valuable, important thing could be in there." Hagrid's chest puffed slightly, as he considered my words.

"A'right, Harry. Only cuz I trus' yeh." I could feel my heart breaking a little at the thought that I would be breaking Hagrid's trust.

I faked a bright smile, "Thank you, Hagrid!"

When he left, I made to go back. I didn't go back, though. I already knew that the blood wards old Dumbledore had up around the house were fully charged, and would be as long as I was fully content with my family. And I was at the moment. And I would be, because I wouldn't be living with them.

I changed my aura, which I'd learned to do sometime in the future, as it was very helpful in the job I was forced to be in-an auror. I only changed it because I was going into Knockturn Alley, and didn't want anyone to recognize me. I couldn't take a chance, even if they didn't know my aura yet, as they would soon enough. I also went under the guise of Jack Halo.

The rest of the vacation was spent with me lazing around, and not doing much of anything. I didn't go back to my relatives house until the night before school started, only to recharge the wards.


	4. Chapter 3

Harry took a deep, calming breath. It was okay. It wasn't the end of the world. Things could be so much worse, right? And...and...It's not like anything would happen. But, no one would like him now. All his old friends...Well, the ones who weren't backstabbers, at least, they would hate him now. He just knew it. He'd planned for a lot, but not this. Anything else he could have imagined. He took one more deep breath, before standing up, and exiting the dorm. He passed everything, and everyone, not looking up once. He didn't want to see any disgusted faces. He walked through the castle, down to the Great Hall. When he walked in, people stared in a very unsubtle way. Harry shifted on his feet looking nervously at the Gryffindor tables. He sighed, before walking to the hall, across the way from Gryffindor. He sat down at his table.

 *******SssSSSSss*******

 _Harry was nervous, even though he already knew what was coming. He would sit on that stool in front of the whole Hall, and would be sorted into Gryffindor. But what if he wasn't? No, that was a ridiculous thought. He just...had to be. If he wasn't, his plans would be foiled. He couldn't be in Hufflepuff, or Raveclaw, or...or...Slytherin. Harry shivered slightly, and heard his name being called._

He heard whispers all around, as people questioned about him. He let their voices drift him up, smiling slightly at the familiarness of everything. He sat on the stool pleading in his head with the hat atop it.

 _'I need to be Gryffindor!' he said earnestly. 'If I'm not, all my plans will be ruined!'_

 _'Aah, you're a little cunning one, aren't you, Mr. Potter?'_

 _'I don't know what you mean. I'm brave, I belong in Gryffindor!'_

 _'Maybe in a different lifetime, Mr. Potter,' the hat said, chuckling slightly._

 _'So...I don't?' he questioned frantically. 'You don't think I'm brave?'_

 _'Oh, you're plenty brave,' the hat said, pulling some memories to the front of his mind. He saw himself fighting the basilisk, grabbing Quirrel, confronting Sirius, dueling Voldemort, and-the most painful of all-going back in time after, after..._

 _'Then...why won't you just sort me back there?' he asked, genuinely curious._

 _'You've changed Mr. Potter. You care for learning even more now. You would do anything for friends. You're more...conservative. You have a cunning side to you. As shown in the plans you had.'_

 _'Yes, but, if you sort me where I think you're going to, I'm going to need to change my plans...'_

 _'You've gotten faster at thinking quick on your feet, Mr. Potter.'_

 _'But...' he sat a few moments, thinking of his friends. His real family._

 _'If they are truly your friends, they will not care about the badge on your chest, nor the colour tie you are wearing.'_

 _'They are not technically my friends, yet. And they may never be again, if you do this to me.'_

 _'I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but it has already almost been ten minutes.'_

 _'Do as you must, then. But don't be offended if it takes me a while to forgive...'_

 _'Ahhh...Again, see what I mean? This is very SLYTHERIN!'_

 _The hat yelled the last word aloud, and I wanted to shrink into the ground, but I didn't. I stood tall, as a shocked McGonagall lifted the hat off my head. I didn't let my back drop any as I walked down to the table of which now matched the tie and crest on my person._

 *******SssSSSSss*******

In classes, I was silent, even though I knew every single answer. I sat next to Draco Malfoy, who seemed shocked that I was Harry Potter, but wisely said nothing of it. Draco and I weren't friends-not exactly. I didn't think we would ever be because of the other timeline, and because he always uses that Merlin-forsaken word. It's annoying. I'll have to do something about it. The only reason I sat next to him, was because everyone was still calculating me. Seeing where I really fit, I guess.

After classes, I would stand straight, not caring what others thought about me. Well, on the outside, at least On the inside, I was sad, because my old friends would never be my friends again. I just knew it. And also Ron's red face told me, when he and Draco Malfoy were fighting in the corridors. It wasn't too bad, Slytherin wasn't. It was just annoying. I had to earn the respect of the house. And fast. If I didn't, I might be stuck in this position for way longer than I'd ever want to be. The position of the outside looking in.

I walked out of class, and bumped into Theodore Nott. "Nott," Draco said with contempt. Oh, maybe I should start with the people Draco hates...

Theodore just sighed, "Malfoy."

"How's your family? Mother still...dead, was it?"

"Real mature. Making fun of dead parents."

I Just stood there, taking it in. "Well, my father, who is very much alive-as well as mother is-wanted me to tell you that your father is most likely next." I was puzzled as to what he was talking about, while Nott's face grew slightly red.

"Just shut up, Malfoy."

"I-" He was cut off by the stinging curse I'd sent at him. "What the hell was that for?" he asked me, glaring daggers.

"Not cool, Malfoy. Not cool. I bet your father would be proud of you antagonizing a Slytherin member in front of the school. House-unity, was it?" I was speaking in a low enough voice, so that only us, and the other Slytherins surrounding us could hear. He went slightly pale, which made me laugh. "Nott, come on. Let's get away from this daddy-wanna-be." I heard a few scattered laughs as I walked away, not turning back to check that Nott was following me. It didn't matter if I did, or not, I could sense his presence.

I stopped randomly, not turning around. "Watch your step." I turned then, to the side, and lifted a banner, stepping through a barely noticeable hole in the wall. I lit the tip of my wand, and walked carefully onwards. "Do not tell anyone of this," I said sharply, right before stepping out of another hole, into the dungeons of the Slytherin common room.

"Wow," he said, obviously impressed.

"I have a proposal," I said, turning to face him.

"Why should I listen to it?" he said, looking highly unimpressed.

"One, because I shut up Malfoy, and two, because I think we could both benefit from it. In time, of course. And three, so we're not both alone."

"Go on."

"We can be allies. Look like friends to all others, but aren't exactly. Does that suit you?" he looked at me for a long time, calculating everything that their could be to this.

"Say I take this deal, how does it benefit me?"

"So you aren't a loner. And I know magic past anyone in this grade, I can bet you. And I'll keep Malfoy off your back. I've seen you around. All you do is sit by yourself all day. Is that really what you want?"

"Fine. I'll take it for now. But...I can call the deal off anytime?"

"If you really wish to." We shook on it.

By this time, other students were slowly trickling in. See you later, I've got some homework. On my way to my dorm, I stumbled into a circle of kids, when a stray spell had hit me. I was on the inside then, with two other kids.

"Daphne, I don't see why you won't just say yes! We all know you want to. I mean, just look at me." The other guy in the circle flexed his muscles slightly.

"I've already told you," said a slightly higher voice. "You're disgusting. You revolt me. An I'm eleven for Merlin's sake!" I turned, and saw an extremely attractive blonde, standing with her hands cross, staring defiantly at the guy.

"But...We're, like, perfect for each other. We're both attractive, and all that! Just say yes. I know you want to." Daphne looked like she wanted to blow.

"Stop," I cut in, before she had the chance to. "When a girl says no, she means no. So...just give up already. Being persistent and stupid won't get you anywhere. Especially when you have the ego of a whale."

The guy rounded on me then. "And who the bloody hell are you?"

"Someone who will not standby when you are practically harassing an eleven year old girl. How old are you anyway? Fifteen?"

"Yes, I am. But I don't see why age matters in a time of love."

"What love?" I shot back. "Look at her, she looks like she's gonna throw up at the thought of dating you," I gestured to her, and it seemed that I was not exaggerating. "So, just leave her the hell alone, and go find someone else to both. Or better yet, look in the mirror, and become a flower." Since he hadn't read Greek Mythology, most likely, he probably didn't know about Narcissus, so it was mostly a lost insult. But it stopped him, as he puzzled.

"Thank you," I heard from behind me.

"Anytime. I hate when people don't know to stop. Being so insolent like that...It just sickens me, sorry."

"No, it's okay, of course."

I finally went up to study. During dinner, I was still studying, and decided to just fall asleep without anything. I would live, after all.

The next morning, when I went into breakfast, not everyone looked at me with contempt. As I did my daily walk down the aisle, I was shocked when someone actually gestured for me to sit. Usually I walked down, back up, and out the doors of the Great Hall to the kitchen. I went and sat next to Theodore Nott. As I was eating my eggs, I was shocked into silence, as two others plopped down on either side of me.

"Hey," Daphne said calmly, as though she didn't just break the rule of not sitting next to Harry Potter. "We have Potions first, right?" she continued. Harry just nodded, dumb-founded. "Great. A double Potions with professor Snape. Least he doesn't go as hard on Slytherins, right?"

"Uh, yeah..." I looked to the person on the left side of me, and saw Tracy Davis sitting there, calmly nibbling on a piece of toast. When she looked up, she caught me staring, so she nodded. My eyebrows raised as I turned back to Daphne. "Should we get going soon? Lest we be late?"

She looked at a watch on her arm, and nodded. "That would probably be smart. It's much later than I'd thought..."

"Okay." I stood up, and waited for the others to do the same. We walked out of the Great Hall, the four of us together, to the confused stare of many, as I'd been a loner just the day before.

We got there about five minutes before the bell rang, and seated ourselves at two benches right next to each other. We sat in silence before the bell rang, announcing the beginning of class.

Professor Snape went through the roster, stopping on my name. "Ah, Mr. Potter. Our newest celebrity." Before continuing on, with laughter scattered all throughout the room.

After the roster, he did his annual speech. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with the shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins. Bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death-if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads I usually have to teach."

When he was finished, he asked me the first question I knew was coming. "Potter," he snapped. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to a infusion of wormwood?"

Harry didn't miss a beat. "Draught of Living Death, sir."

"Let's try again." Snape didn't seem to care that I had gotten it right. "Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" I could see Hermione's hand waving crazily through the air, wanting to answer desperately.

"In the stomanch of a goat, sir."

Snape sneered. "What is the difference, Potter, between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"Kind of a trick question, sir, isn't it?" I asked pleasantly, as though we were talking of the weather. "I mean, they are the same thing, are they not? Oh, and you simply cannot forget Aconite. Another name for it."

"You will adress me with respect."

"Of course. Sir." I added, after a beat. Snape went off what he had last time after. Good thing I'd gotten a mastery in this subject...

"What is the common name for Ranae Excluduntes?"

"Frog spawn," Harry answered promptly, with Hermione Granger glaring at him. "Although, non-magical toad spawn is often referred to under the same title, sir." If Harry remembered correctly, these questions were getting to be at least O.W.L. level...

"Name two uses for Acromantula venom." Yep.

Harry frowned slightly, but answered nonetheless. "Erm...it's used in the Derling Bruise Balm and for general spider antidotes."

Professor Snapes nostrils flared slightly, but he gave no other outward movement of wanting to hex my balls off. I smirked slightly. "Ten points off Gryffindor, Potter, for disrupting class.

Most Gryffindors glared at me, while Hermione rose her hand. When Snape didn't call on her, she spoke out anyway, "Professor!" she shrunk slightly under his glare. "Potter isn't in our house."


	5. Chapter 4

**_Sorry it's so late I promise I'm working on that._**

 ** _Sorry if you don't like my title (Though, you don't really know what it is, do you? I suppose I should tell you, aye? I will._**

 ** _It's 'McGonabitch'_**

 ** _Enjoy! R &R!_**

Harry walked through the halls, Tracey, Daphne, and Blaise by his side. People stopped to look at the odd quartet, still not used to seeing Harry with anyone besides Draco, and that was only in classes.

"What class do we have next?" Tracey questioned nervously, eyes darting from side to side.

"Transfiguration." Harry said calmly.

"Ew." Daphne said. "That's with McGonagall. And, despite what people believe, she is obviously biased. Remember last class? That was just awful." Harry only nodded along. That was terrible.

 ** _*****SssSSSSss*****_**

 _Harry walked into the class, alone, no one beside him. He sat at a table next to Draco Malfoy, who obligingly slid over, if only to stay in the good graces of the BWL. "Thank you," Harry muttered._

 _"Of course," Draco responded with a smirk._

 _Ronald Weasley, and another boy-Seamus Finnegan-ran into the room a few minutes after the resounding bell had stopped._

 _"Phew," Ron had muttered. "At least the old professor hadn't come in yet." Harry snickered behind his hand, remembering this happening to him last time. As they took their seats, the professor transformed from the bespectacled cat to the bespectacled professor._

 _"Ahem." She said, staring at him sternly, while Ron stared at her wide-eyed, muttering a 'bloody hell'. "Do not be rude to-or about-a professor. Since it is the first class, I will let it slide."_

 _Harry was annoyed at this, and even more when she turned to him, leveling an icy stare. "Yes, professor?"_

 _"Ten points from Slytherin." Harry was royally pissed._

 _"What for-why?"_

 _"For laughing at a fellow classmate."_

 _"He disrespected you. I knew you we-" he stopped mid-sentence, knowing he shouldn't go on._

 _"Knew I was what, exactly, Mr. Potter?" She asked in a frosty tone._

 _"That you were most likely in this room. You are known for being the teacher who really cares about rules, so it doesn't sound like you to not be here on time. Unless something really urgent was to happen."_

 _"Five more points from Slytherin."_

 _"What did I do this time?" he queried, seriously annoyed at her antics._

 _"You did not help out a fellow classmate when you should have."_

 _"And why should I?" he hissed angrily. "We were just fine before, until he turned his back on me because of the house I was sorted to. Actually," he turned to the whole class. "That's exactly what you all did. Except Slytherins. You weren't very nice from the start, so I knew what to expect from you. But from the rest of you? Seriously? Do all of you want to be known as the backstabbing idiots?"_

 _"That is quite enough, Mr. Potter. Twenty more points from Slytherin, speak anymore, and you will lose more. And a detention, I will send you the details of that during dinner tonight. Now on to the lesson that we didn't get to start yet, because some children need to learn to respect their elders, and all those around them." A glare was sent at Harry, which he just tried to shake off, and didn't let his hurt show._

 _"For this class, we will be trying to turn a match into a needle," she said, as she waved her wand, causing matches to go to each of the students._

 _Harry just watched Draco and the rest of the class practice, since he already knew how to do it. "Aren't you going to try, Harry?" Draco asked, as he stared intently at his match. Harry could see the growing frustration._

 _"Yes, Mr. Potter," the professor said, stalking up to him. "I've not seen you try a single time, and trust me, I've watched the whole time."_

 _"Oh, ma'am, I was letting Draco practice, since I've already gotten it down."_

 _"Do you?" She questioned, lips twitching._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Show me." Harry took out his wand, and twirled it, muttering the spell so she would think he needed it. His match promptly turned into a bright, sharp needle._

 _"And how do you have this, if you were not supposed to use magic beforehand?"_

 _"With all do respect, ma'am, if I grew up in a muggle household, how would I be to know that I wasn't supposed to use magic? And, in Hogwarts, are we not supposed to be able to practice our magic, so that we might not flourish?"_

 _"If you were to use it in Hogwarts, how would we know that you were not going to harm another individual?"_

 _"With a simpleton spell, such as changing a stick into a needle? I think that especially you would know how hard it is to accomplish human Transfiguration."_

 _"Ten points from Slytherin for your abrupt rudeness, Mr. Potter." she said, walking off._

 _Harry groaned. This year was turning out to be hell for him already._

 ** _*****SssSSSSss*****_**

They walked into their second Transfiguration class, moaning quietly, as the cat sat at the front once again. Everyone was on time for this class, if just barely. "So class..." McGonagall begain, going on a rant about some random Transfiguration thing.

They walked out of the class, stomachs grumbling for lunch, not at all happy. All the Slytherins were pissed, once again. But, the weird thing was that they didn't seem mad at Harry. Oh no. They seemed mad at the professor.

"Why aren't they mad at me?" Harry asked, truly confused, as McGonagall kept taking many points off of him.

"Harry, are you truly doing anything wrong, that deserves the treatment you are getting from her?" Harry shook his head. He knew he wasn't doing anything wrong. Daphne continued, "You see, Slytherins are more loyal than you'd think. Even if they act like they hate you, they would fight for you, with you, if you were being treated like this. Well, they would if they believed you were acceptable, and deserved it."

"But..." Harry murmured, not quite believing her. "I thought they hated me...? They certainly act like they do."

"Harry," Blaise cut in then. "You have stood up for this house many times, even though people know that you didn't want to be here. At first. They can see your opinions changing. Rumors are that even the Slytherin Princess is watching you with interest." Harry's eyes widened. if she was, that was big deal.

"The Slytherin Princess? The one in her fifth year?" At their nod, his mouth joined in the 'O' shape of his eyes. But...hate can't just...dissolve like that. Can it?"

"They never hated you, Harry," Daphne said hurriedly. "They just had to act like they did, because they thought that you were an outsider at first."

"And now they don't?" he was understandably skeptical about this.

"It's not that easy..." she trailed off.

"They've been watching your loyalty to this house, Harry." Tracey finally cut in. All six eyes turned to her in surprise. "What? I know things."

"Well, yeah," Harry said. "But I haven't actually heard you speak before, unless forced to. But, please, do continue."

Tracey turned a bright red, but did decide to continue. "It's kind of like the others said. They think you deserve to be a part of their house. Or, at least, they are staring to realize it. And that's better than not knowing, right? They can see your intelligence. They can see your power. Your determination. Though, be careful, they will be testing as much as they see fit."

"Testing?" Harry questioned, heavy brows knitting together.

"Yeah," Daphne said. "Seeing how much you can handle. How smart you truly are. That type of stuff. You know?"

"Oh, I get it now." They stepped inside the great hall, stopping as every pair of eyes seemingly stopped on them. "Is this ever going to stop?" Harry asked, tone tipping the scale of annoyance.

"It should," Daphne whispered "Once they get used to you."

"It's been two weeks. Shouldn't that be long enough?"

"No." Tracey stated. "I'm actually quite surprised you even managed to get Slytherin in your favor this quickly. Though, I guess I shouldn't be..." she mumbled, more to herself than him. "You do seem to always defy the odds," she stole a quick glance at him, as they sat at the Slytherin table.


End file.
